My Penance
by brokenseraphim
Summary: I have seen death.It has broken me,tortured me,and now it has left me in pieces.Death was the penance for my sins,and life is my punishment.Redemption is something I cannot grasp,it is too far now, far beyond my reach.And now...I wait,for my savior hiatus
1. of palm trees and stalkers

Envy-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh who are you

Envy-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh who are you

Broken- Envy, I AM YOUR FATHER!!

Envy-Hoenheim? Die you Bastard!!

Broken-oh crap you weren't suppose to do that, you were suppose to go "Father? Father! Where did you go, I missed you so much. Father!"

Envy-…leaves

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Summary- He hated the world, she tried not to. He hated her, she tried to change that. She tried to let go of life, he already lost it. They tried to hold on, but in the end, it was too hard, and they had to let go..

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

**PLEASE READ: this will be following the storyline, the Brigadier General is already dead Hughes is not dead yet and it's a bit before the incident at Lab 5. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist!!**

**Note: There will be several modifications in order to bring in Yameru. Also, I know that Roy is OOC in this chapter but do not worry he realizes that in the next chapter.**

I sincerely apologize for all spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes

that's exactly why i need a editor

plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpllpllplplplplplplplplpplplplplplplplplplpplplllpl

I can see it, it pours out ever so slowly.

I can smell it, my mind drowning in it that ever so familiar stench.

I can taste it, that sickening flavor that makes my stomach wrench.

(AN not meant to rhyme but HAH! I'm a poet, genius)

I cam hear it, that sweet sigh of bliss that escapes my lips.

I can feel it, the warm sensation of that thick liquid spreading across my skin.

I can sense it, the blade grazing over the expanse of pale flesh.

It hurts, I know. But I can't help but smile as my hands stain crimson.

asasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasasa

**VERY IMPORTAN PLEASE READ: THIS STORY WILL BASED ON BOTH MANGA AND ANIME. IT WILL HAVE EVENTS FROM BOTH, AND CHARACTERS YOU MAY NOT KNOW FROM THE MANGA. PRIDE, KING BRADLEY, IN THE ANIME IS ACTUALLY WRATH!! THE BLACK HAIRED WRATH IN THE ANIME WASN'T IN THE MANGA!! YOU WILL ENCOUNTER THE TRUE PRIDE LATER ONE!!**

**Chapter 1: Of palm trees and stalkers**

I stared at the crowd. Every person looked like the one before them, the blue uniform and silver pocket watches repeating over and over again.

They were like machines. All moving in synchronize, listening to orders and carrying them out without question. Killing without hesitation, dogs of the military. _Humans_ are like machines. They look to a figure of power for guidance, even if that guidance is wrong they follow it. Without that figure they would be lost and broken. They only had certain emotions: anger, hatred, and selfishness. Humans were "God's" mistake. They were doomed to die and fade away as all bad things are destined to.

Their eyes were not on the Fuhrer but on me, a mixture of emotion in each of their depths, curiosity, hatred, interest, and envy, but I ignored them all.

I sat in the chair that they had designated me, waiting to be called up for my "speech".

The Fuhrer was usually a cheery man of few words but when it came to public speeches he took his time, he has to leave a good impression among his followers after all.

"As you all may have heard, Brigadier General Gran has fallen to the hands of Scar, a wanted criminal for the murders of over nine state alchemists and now the Brigadier General's. This has dealt great damage to the military, but at the General's death we'd like to announce that General Hakuro has been promoted to the position of Brigadier General and that our very own Colonel Yameru Yeshua, the Shadow Wing Alchemist, has been promoted to the position of General." That was my queue.

Rising from my seat, I bowed, the focus of attention. I hated it.

I coughed. "I would like to thank Fuhrer Bradley for this honor," what a bunch of bull I never cared for rank, "I will take the title of General with pride and hope that you will all serve as I will serve you. Thank you."

Short and sweet…. Just like how life is.

I stepped down from the podium, bowed to the audience and walked back to my seat, next to the Fuhrer.

He leaned down whispering in my ear, "That was rather short, do you not think so, Meru-chan?"

"I would prefer it, sir, if you were to address me with my given name. and I was never one for public speaking, sir."

He merely nodded and turned his attention back to the new Brigadier General Hakuro who was making his speech to the audience, obviously enjoying his time in the spotlight.

I could feel a heated gaze burning into the back of my head…odd, from the back not the front, where the audience was. I turned my head slightly to meet a pair of violet eyes. Even odder, violet eyes, of course I was not one to comment since my own were silver.

Those odd eyes belonged to a man who seemed to be somewhat gender confused since he was wearing a skort…well at least, I thought it was a man… He was perched on the roof of the Central Headquarters building with a smirk on his face. But what seemed to strike me the most was the spik-ish green hair that sprung from his head.

"Palm Tree…"

"Is there something wrong general?"

I turned surprised, "Nothing sir, nothing at all."

He nodded content with my answer and once more continued to listen to Brigadier General Hakuro who was still speaking.

I turned my head back to the place where I first spotted Palm Tree-san. He had disappeared.

"Odd, did I imagine that?" I whispered to myself. I turned my attention back to Brigadier General, listening intently to his meaningless rant.

ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

I frowned at the stack of papers in front of me, I never did like this sort of writing much, and I much preferred poetry and stories.

I looked up at the raven haired man in front of me, "Why is it, Colonel Mustang, that when I get promoted to General, I'm stuck doing paperwork?" It really was a curious thing. How when you obtain a rank that proclaims that you are probably one of the strongest alchemists in the world and the only thing you get is a bigger office, with a bigger desk, with bigger stack of paperwork?

"I've yet to discover that answer, General Yeshua." His voice was cold.

"Can I ask you something, Colonel?" I knew I could've asked him straight out, but it was for the sake of being polite.

"Of course General." He said it through gritted teeth I can tell he just wanted to get out, away from me.

"Do you hate me, Mustang? Tell the truth." I stared at him with interest, of course I already knew the answer, I had joined the military a mere six years ago and had surpassed him on the military ladder. Getting closer to the his precious position of Fuhrer, almost stealing it from his hands.

He was surprised by the question, after all it's not a common thing for your superior to ask if you hate them or not. Mustang was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts, most likely wondering if what he would say would hurt him or not.

"Tell the truth Colonel, you will not receive punishment if you give me a faulty answer."

He burst.

"I hate you, " His voice was low and seething, a mountain of words of loathing came out after years of suppression, "I hate how you came prancing into the military and how you become major in less then two years. I hate it that you're general when I'm still stuck as a Colonel. I hate it that you're stronger than I am and yet you're younger. I hate you! I hate you and your existence that seems to just taunt me, mocking me about how I could let someone beat me so easily, I utterly hate you." He was panting, chest heaving.

I smiled. Not the jeering one or the sarcastic one. The content one. Not happy, but not sad either, just content.

"Are you done Colonel?"

He nodded, collapsing into one of my office's chairs like he had just fought the battle of his life…but, perhaps he did. The Colonel must have realized how weak he looked and quickly composed himself. Standing up, he bowed, "I must apologize for my behavior, general—"

"Please don't. You don't need to. What is wrong with hating another human? We were born that way weren't we, born with hate and the lust for blood? Humans are nothing more than monsters. To be able to stand up and say you hate someone, who can easily take away your worthless human life, is that a sin? To say what you've been hiding all this time?" I looked at him, waiting for his response.

"I…don't know. But if that is true, general, then answer me this. Why is it that you hide you hate? You keep to yourself, like…you have walls that surround you not letting anyone else in. Why is it that you encourage others to confess there emotions, while you lock yourself up?" I looked into his black eyes, hate had been replaced with confusion. The Colonel was a wise man, I knew. Despite hating me he could read me so well, a feat very few have been able to accomplish

"Perhaps, when we get to know each other a bit better Colonel, maybe then, I'll tell you."

He seemed taken aback by my answer, but nonetheless accepted it.

Roy bowed, "Excuse me General, but I must get back to my office."

I nodded my approval and he made his way towards the exit, but when he opened the door I spoke, "Colonel, wait."

He turned to me, hand on the doorknob, eyebrows raised in question, "Yes, General?"

"Thank you, Mustang."

"What for?"

"For not lying to me, I thank you."

He nodded as if in understanding, "Eh? Well, uh your welcome, ….oh and general?"

"Yes?"

"I know it's sudden, and I'm quite confused myself but, for some reason I don't think I hate you anymore…" His eyebrows were knitted in deep thought, he was sincere, I could tell.

"Is that so?" But to be honest, I didn't expect that from the well-known Colonel, in fact I expected something much far from it.

He nodded.

We bathed in comfortable silence for a moment, me behind my desk, him under the doorway.

"Well, I should get going, Lieutenant Hawkeye may start to worry." With that he left the office, closing the door behind him, leaving me to sit in the lonely silence that was my only companion.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Envy's p.o.v.

I was bored out of my mind. Sitting on the coffee shop's rooftop looking out on the bustling street didn't exactly entertain me much. But then again, Wrath always said I got bored easily but who hell cares about what Wrath says.

Huh, Wrath, that reminded of that girl.

Bitch (Dante) had instructed me to go to the Central Headquarters' promotional ceremony to make sure Wrath didn't do anything stupid and to check if O' Chibi-san was there.

The ceremony proved to be a bore but it wasn't a total letdown. There was that one girl; Wrath had said that she was the new general, supposedly very talented. What was her name? Y-something, she was the Shadow Wing alchemist or something or the other, weird name.

I have to admit she was different compared to all those other stuck up military personnel. Her "speech", if you could even call it that had not even last a minute. But what was most intriguing was her eyes they were silver, and her hair seemed to be black streaked silver. How ironic, for some reason, the Shadow girl reminded him of O'chibi-san, even though they were polar opposites. She was soft-spoken and didn't speak much; while the Full Metal Shorty was loud and obnoxious. She was like night while he was like day. What was truly interesting though was that she actually noticed me; most humans can't even sense my presence…or maybe I'm just losing my touch…of course not…right?

A scream knocked Shadow girl out of my mind. Looking down, I searched for the source of the commotion. Farther down the street a boy, probably no older than ten was sprinting towards the coffee shop like his life depended on it, it probably did. He was holding onto a purse, most likely stolen. Ah, yes that would explain the old banshee who was screaming bloody murder about someone stealing her purse. Humans were so pathetic.

No longer interested, I was about to leave when I saw her.

She had been lured out of the coffee shop by the commotion. Mocha Frappuchino in hand she brushed out of the café to see what happened. Immediately catching on to the situation, she grabbed the boy as he passed her.

My attention caught, I jumped off the roof and mixed in with the crowd, which was fairly hard mind you, having green spiky hair and wearing skin tight clothing, it's just SO hard looking so sexy, and I was just to lazy to change into anyone.

"Let go of me!" Damn, the brat sure can scream. I couldn't help but snigger when he started whacking the alchemist with the stolen pursed.

What's her face rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed, I particularly don't blame her. If I was in her shoes, which would probably never happen since I wouldn't care whether or not if the kid stole something, I would have most likely already killed the punk for being so loud.

"You know kid, you shouldn't steal" her voice revealed her ticked off ness (is that a word?).

"Why not? You State Alchemists go around massacring people all the time and never care for us common folk any way." Murmurs of agreement passed to the crowd that was starting to form.

She sighed, she seriously was annoyed, "Answer number one, you shouldn't steal because when you die you'll burn in hell in the eternal damnation wishing you didn't steal that purse from that old hag. Answer number two, us Alchemists only listen to orders given from the higher ups. It's the same thing when your mother tells you to do your chores."

The kid started to cry, "M-m-my mom is dead!" Interesting, I wonder how the girl would respond to that.

She rolled her eyes at him, "Oh yeah. So now that your mom's dead you decide to go around stealing stuff. Gee, I'm sure she's proud of you." Talk about sarcasm." So what if your mom's dead? No one cares but you so get a hold of yourself."

The kid was still crying. "What's her face" snatched the purse from his now limp hands and threw it at the old hag who had finally caught up. "Don't lose it again, it's annoying." Turning back to the brat who was still sniffling, she took out what seemed to be her wallet and through a fifty dollar bill at him, mururing the word "Pitiful". Not waiting for a response she began to walk away.

Now I was stuck between to options. One, going back to the Coffee shop rooftop to look out for O'Chibi-san like the Dante the Bitch, told me to and be a good little boy, or two follow the alchemist to see if she did anything else that was interesting. Being the guy, yes GUY, I am a chose option number two and started my stalking adventure.

Through the crowds of people I followed her. Not surprised that she didn't notice me I continued to follow her up to an apartment complex. The building was neat. It wasn't exactly first-class, but it was nothing to be ashamed of either.

I continued to pursue the girl up to her apartment room. Number 666 eh? How funny, I wonder if she asked for that room. Fishing her keys from out of her messenger bag she scrambled through the multiple keys and key chains that hung from the ring. She inserted the right one and twisted the knob. But what happened next surprised me, even if just a bit.

She opened the door and turned facing me directly where I stood, hidden in the shadows. The Alchemist stared at me, "Would like to come in, Stalker-san?"

I grinned; this girl was getting more and more interesting by the minute

\\\

Thanx for reading!!

Cookies for all the reviewers!!

My first fic hoped you liked it.

Not sure who I should do

Mustang and Yameru

Or

Envy and Yameru?

Review to vote on the couple!!

And believe me, the story will get much better later on…

Oh yeah and remember….

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. of chibis and tragedies

Summary- He hated the world, she tried not to. He hated her, she tried to change that. She tried to let go of life, he already lost it. They tried to hold on, but in the end, it was too hard, and they had to let go.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

**PLEASE READ: this will be following the storyline, the Brigadier General is already dead Hughes is not dead yet and it's a bit before the incident at Lab 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.**

**Note: There will be several modifications in order to bring in Yameru. I know Roy was OOC in the last chapter but don't worry he realizes that and returns to his old smexy self.**

I sincerely apologize for all spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes

Which is exactly why I need an editor…which I now have

"THANK YOU OH GREAT NARA!!" she's my editor

plplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpllpllplplplplplplplplpplplplplplplplplplpplplllpl

I can see it, it pours out ever so slowly.

I can smell it, my mind drowning in it that ever so familiar stench.

I can taste it, that sickening flavor that makes my stomach wrench.

(AN not meant to rhyme but HAH! I'm a poet, genius)

I cam hear it, that sweet sigh of bliss that escapes my lips.

I can feel it, the warm sensation of that thick liquid spreading across my skin.

I can sense it, the blade grazing over the expanse of pale flesh.

It hurts, I know. But I can't help but smile as my hands stain crimson.

QWERTYUIOPASDQWERTYUIOPASDFQWERTYUIOPASDF

This is completely dedicated to Mil

Thank you so much for the "burning" didn't particularly like it when people would just say stuff like "good job" or what not I prefer it a lot more when they tell me how I can improve. I sound like a dork I know.

PS I think silver is smexy too

I know Roy sounded major OOC but he realizes that in this chapter

**Chapter 2: Of Chibis and Tragedies**

Yameru's P.O.V

I silently waited for the teenage waitress to bring me my mocha frappucchino, reviewing the events of today. Who was that man…lady…thing? All I could tell from the distance was that the…person's hair made them closely resemble a palm tree. But then again palm trees didn't wear black skin tight tank tops and skorts now did they? But neither did males. However one had to take in account that a female at that age could not have a chest THAT flat. Trust me I learned that a long time ago.

"Excuse me, miss?" I looked up at the waitress who had just knocked me out of my very confusing thoughts, "Your mocha frappucchino is ready."

I nodded and took the caffeine dosed beverage and murmured a quiet thank you.

Fishing into my black messenger bag for my wallet, I yanked out a gift card that Major, I mean lieutenant colonel Hughes got me for my birthday. I did not have much of a relationship with the older man. I remember my first meeting with him.

It had been my first week being major and it had been during lunch break. He had waltzed his way to my table and had stuck a picture of his now one year old daughter in front of my face when I was about take a bite out of my sandwich. In all honesty I was surprised, scared almost, but who the hell wouldn't be? Ever since then he would seek me out to rant on and on about his ever so lovely Elysia.

There was a scream.

My head snapped up. Grabbing the green gift card from the waitress's outstretched hand I ran out the café's entrance, making sure to not spill my ever so precious growth stunting drink.

There was another scream. Damn, whoever that was they sure knew how to bust out ear buds.

After a while when my poor ears were able to adjust to the screeching and was able to comprehend that they were actually words. It went something like this.

"Someone catch that DAMN kid. He stole my FUCKING purse. Thief! Thief! He's a FUCKING thief." I winced, my poor innocent ears. Who the hell knew that an old hag could have such a dirty mouth? Unfortunately, the kid was running in my direction. I ignored him and was going to continue on my way when that's when I realized that the old hag was my landlady.

Should I go in my way and stop the kid and get the hag back her purse? Or should I pretend I didn't see anything so that the hag, who has already seen me, can kick me out of my apartment for not upholding the "law" like I should be. If that were to happen, then the only choice I'd have left is to live in the military dorms…with all those other perverted men…I go with choice number one.

Waiting for the kid to get closer (why waist energy?), I grabbed his shoulder as he ran past me. He glared up at me. Oh God, was he pouting? "Let go of me!" I rolled my eyes and swear I was twitching when he started smacking me with my landlady's purse. I was starting to get seriously annoyed.

"You know kid, you shouldn't steal." Dear Lord, I sounded like some sort of Mary Sue in some fanfiction made by a deranged evil authoress.

The kid sure could glare, gee. I felt like I was going to piss in my pants, please note the sarcasm. "Why not? You State Alchemists go around massacring people all the time and never care for us common folk any way." I ignored the shouts of agreements that chimed throughout the crowd that had gathered, and for a moment I thought I saw a flash of green spiky hair, but ignored it.

I swear that I was going to suffer from a seizure from twitching so much. This brat was annoying as hell. I sighed, "Answer number one, you shouldn't steal because when you die you'll burn in hell in the eternal damnation wishing you didn't steal that purse from that old hag. Answer number two, us Alchemists only listen to orders given from the higher ups. It's the same thing when your mother tells you to do your chores."

He sniffed, "M-m-my mom is dead." Damn, the brat was crying now.

I rolled my eyes AGAIN, "Oh yeah. So now that your mom's dead you decide to go around stealing stuff. Gosh, I'm sure she's proud of you." Once more, please note the inserted sarcasm. "So what if your mom's dead? No one cares but you so get a hold of yourself."

He started crying HARDER this time. Someone better call an ambulance soon I was going to die from twitching so much. Now wouldn't that be funny? The so called genius Shadow Wing alchemist dying from a twitching problem the day she was announced general; that would be priceless.

I took the purse from his hands throwing it back at the useless old hag who had finally caught up. "Don't lose it again, it's annoying." Taking a fifty from my wallet I threw at the brat. Let's try and make him think he accomplished something.

Taking a sip from my now semi-watery mocha frappucchino, I pushed my way through the crowd trying to find my way back to my apartment. I could feel someone following me, how could I not? I was used to stalkers by now, don't ask how.

I turned my head slightly catching a glimpse of my stalker. Would you look at that! It was Palm tree-san. I guess he was a guy after all, just a very gender confused guy. That sure made me feel better.

I ignored him for the most part. Finally making it to my apartment building I decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator, make Palm tree-san think I haven't caught up with his little charade just yet. At last the sixth floor was in view and I took the many turns to my room. Looking for the right key on my key ring took longer than expected. Huh, why did I have so many key chains you ask? The answer is simple, Hughes.

The daughter obsessed man had given me innumerable key chains with his daughter's pictures on them. Why did I put them on my key ring thingy you ask? The answer, once more is simple I didn't. It was all because of Hughes. Why didn't I take them off if they annoyed me so much? Again, simple, I'm a lazy asshole.

Frustrated, I looked through the bulging key thingy. Let's see…key to my office, picture of Elysia, a picture of Elysia, key to my filing cabinet, yet ANOTHER picture of Elysia…the sequence went on for quite a while, whilst my stalker waited. I could tell the gender confused palm tree was getting impatient. Aha! There it was.

Inserting the key into the keyhole, I'm a genius aren't I? I twisted and opened the door. Hesitating for a moment I turned to look at my stalker, "Would you like to come in, Stalker-san?"

What the hell was I getting myself into?

Roy Mustang's P.O.V

I sighed as I stirred my coffee, that girl was so…_weird._ On the outside she seemed so perfect. She was pretty, athletic, smart, and just plain talented. You'd expect her to be just a bit girly too, but when you talked to her you realize that you were hella wrong.

Yameru was so confusing. She seemed so indifferent, so calm and collected like nothing could faze her, like nothing could hurt her and yet…she seemed so…broken. Just like she was too fragile to touch and if you were to get to close to her she'd fall apart.

I groaned. Why the hell was I even thinking about her? God, she gave a headache. Wasn't I supposed to hate her? After my huge un-Royish outburst, after yelling at her about how much I hate her, and I don't _think_ I hate her anymore? Shit, if that gets around my reputation's going to be ruined.

"Colonel, sir is something wrong?" I turned my head to Riza Hawkeye, my loyal subordinate.

I sighed once more, God I've been doing that a lot lately, "No, Lieutenant, everything's just peachy." (A/N Roy's face right now -.- )

MNBVCXZMNBVCXZMNBVCXZMNBVCXZMNBVCXZMNBVCXZ

Envy's P.O.V.

I stared at her as she sat across from him, gently stirring her mocha frap.

Her apartment was nice, nothing really special. It was simple and neat just like the apartment complex itself. She had the basic necessities, a book-crammed shelf, a TV, two bedrooms, a restroom, a small kitchen, just about everything that a person needed to live alone. Her walls were bare, there were no pictures anywhere.

"Can I get you something?" My eyes snapped back to her from the wall that I was originally examining. "Coffee or tea, whichever you prefer."

I cocked my head to the side examining her closely. I had to admit she was attractive with her pale complexion, midnight hair, and wide exotic eyes. "Do you have cake?"

She looked surprised for a moment by my answer, and cocked an eyebrow. The alchemist nodded, got up from her seat making her way to her fridge. Reaching into the white rectangular box thing she pulled out a chocolate fudge ice cream cake, and you'd never had guessed, the ice cream was chocolate flavored too. The girl must really love chocolate, which seemed odd for someone like her, but then again, I can't exactly know her well since I only stalked her for a few minutes.

The newly appointed general handed me a large piece of the chocolate delight while getting one for her as well.

We sat in silence for a while, but being me, I hated silence. It reminded me of death…oh wait…I am dead.

"What's your name?" She looked up at me surprised.

"I thought you would know, after all you were the one stalking me and the one watching the promotion ceremony when no one but military personnel was allowed in." She had a point there.

"Well, I only decided to "stalk" you since I saw the whole, "You'll burn in hell in eternal damnation" thing and was bored out of mind. As for the ceremony thing, you can't say I was actually paying attention."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours stalker-san."

I laughed, you know my cruel maniacal laugh, the HAHAHAHAHA one, "Equivalent Exchange huh? I should have expected that from an alchemist. Deal."

"Yameru Yeshua." It was an interesting name, of course, I was in no position to comment since my name was odd. Who the hell was named after a deadly sin? "And yours?" She looked at me intently.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you."

She raised a delicate eyebrow, "What happened to the Equivalent Exchange?"

I shrugged, "I lied."

She sighed, "I should have known. So then can I call you something else?"

I looked at her interested, what would she want to call me? "It depends. What is it?"

Yameru paused for a momentb. "Palm tree-san."

I twitched.

"Is that okay with you?"

I twitched…again.

"Are you okay?"

I twitched again, fuck, I think I'm going to have a spasm.

"Palm tree-san?"

Oh Bitch, I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed myself from my seat and ran out the door. The god forsaken general stared confused at the open door trying to get her mind to figure out what just happened.

I sighed once I was gone from the alchemist girl. Palm-tree-san what the hell was she thinking? PALM- FUCKING TREE—SAN what the FUCK!!! That was one insult I heard way too many times.

POIUYTREWQPOIUYTREWQPOIUYTREWQPOIUYTREWQ

Roy's P.O.V

I smiled my uber-sexy cool smile as I looked at the blonde in front of me. "You failed…again. But perhaps I am the one who is a fault for giving you such **SHORT** time for such a **BIG** mission to you who has such **LITTLE** military experience.

The blonde twitched. Here it comes.

"**WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE GETS CONFUSED FOR A CORN NUT???!!!!"**. Oh God, my poor ears..

"Enough of that, Full Metal. Why did you come in the first place? Please, enlighten me." Knowing it was the midget, it had to be something troublesome.

He scratched his head nervously, letting out a sheepish chuckle, "Hahahaha…ha….Well you see me uh….I kind of needs you to uh… give me permission to uh….."

Okay, now this was starting to piss me off, I didn't mind if girls stutter, because that only meant they were stunned by my sexiness, but if it was a guy… "Spit it out Full Metal!"

"I need permission to get into the First Branch Library."

"As a State Alchemist you already have permission into the First Branch unless…" I paused a waterfall of thoughts running through my head, "Unless you're trying to get into something private…" I examined him closely, what was the kid trying to get himself into?

"Please don't ask Colonel, but it's really important. I really need you to give me this one favor, please Colonel." Shit, he was pulling out those puppy eyes…don't look! God dammit, don't look!...I looked.

"Alright Full Metal, but just this once you understand?" I sighed I was going to get into some deep shit if the Fuhrer found out.

The kid broke out into a full out grin, "Thank you Colonel!" He bowed and practically ran out the door probably going to tell his brother about the "good" news but I had a feeling that they were getting themselves into something seriously bad. Call it a man's intuition.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Yameru's P.O.V

I sighed as I stared as the open door my mind finally comprehending what just happened. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked."

Taking my time I took up both our dishes and laid them in the sink, I'd wash them later; right now I just wanted a bath. So much had happened today, the ceremony, the event with the Colonel, the thing with kid, and now the incident with the gender confused palm tree.

I sighed softly as the hot water welcomed my sore muscles.

QWERDSHDSHJDFKDRSJSRJRSKSRJAJESKRESFGAWJLHBAJLWNWNG

Envy P.O.V

I turned my head to the two approaching figures. "What is it Lust?"

The dress clad homunculus with her obese companion, polar opposites you might say, stepped out of the shadows, like some sort of cheesy horror film, into the full view of the moonlight. "Dante wants me to tell you that the Elric brothers have started their research on Marcoh's philosopher's stone."

I looked up at the pair, interested. "How long till we take action?"

"We're not sure yet. But we're going to wait for the brothers to take action before we move out." The busty Homunculus replied.

I nodded, "That makes sense." I stood up to leave when the Lust spoke again.

"Oh, and Envy, Dante wants me to let you know that if you do anything else that's unnecessary or stupid she'll punish you severely."

I snorted, "As if I cared about that Bitch." With that I jumped off the roof top. I hated that bitch almost as much as I hated the Bastard.

QSCWDVEFBRGNTHMYJUKILOPAZQSXWDCEFVRGMUK

Yameru's P.O.V.

I sighed, I've been doing that a lot lately haven't I? I lay sprawled out on the bed facing my ceiling. Sighing AGAIN - seriously I think I'm starting to have problems - I took the frame that lay on my night stand, the only picture I had in my entire apartment. It was a picture of five people; my parents, my twin brothers, and then me.

They had all left me, off to some better place, leaving me to remain in this cruel twisted world all alone; they left me here to detest my own existence. How I wished that I could move on to where they were. But I couldn't, even if I were to die I wouldn't go to where they are now, I have sinned far too much. I have become a dog of the military and have taken innumerable lives.

Holding the frame to my chest, I turned off my lamp and let sleep engulf me.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_The First Tragedy_

_My mother was always a frail woman. She was the victim of an unknown disease with no cure. She wasn't always so pale. I remember when she was full of life and seemed to glow with joy whenever she held me in her arms._

_She was like one of those mothers you saw in the movies, the ones that seemed too impossible to be real. But for me she was. But when I turned 12 and the twins were only 7, she was diagnosed with an illness. The doctors said that they had never encountered this type of disease before; they didn't know what to do._

_She kept on coughing and they couldn't do anything. She died on my thirteenth birthday. I remember screaming. I remember crying…I couldn't take the pain._

_The Second Tragedy_

_The Twins always tried to look that they were okay on the outside. They always smiled like nothing was wrong, like they had gotten over their mothers death. But I knew better, they were the ones who had wept and cried the loudest, shouting futile prayers to a non-existent God to give mother back. They were falling apart I could tell._

_It happened one day when we were at the park. Father wasn't home yet, he was on a business trip and had left me in charge. I was sitting on a bench watching them play._

_When it started to get dark I had told them that we had to go home. They had whined and pleaded, asking me if they can just have one more game of kickball. I couldn't resist those eyes and had agreed. It was my entire fault._

_They had kicked the ball into the side of the park that wasn't visible from where I was sitting. The twins told me that they were going to get the ball and I let them. But then I started to start feeling uneasy and followed them. _

_They had kicked the ball onto the street. The two were crossing to get it. But there was a truck coming and it was coming too fast. I screamed and yelled telling them to stop, that it was coming, but it was too late._

_I could have taken their place. I could have protected them. But no, I was too scared—I was a coward. I was stuck, glued to that one spot on the hill that looked over the street. I saw it coming but I couldn't do anything but watch. I could have died in their place, but I was too afraid, and I watched them die in front of me._

_The Third Tragedy_

_Dad couldn't take it. He wasn't fragile or falling apart like the twins were. He was already broken._

_He cried so much at the twins' funeral; it was like he couldn't stop. Father started to take to other ways to forget about his misery. He started to take drugs and drink._

_Nearly everyday he came home drunk and abusive. I remember how he would hit me, it hurt so much. He always blamed the deaths of my mother and my mothers on me. He said if it weren't for me they would all be alive. I agreed with him, it was entirely my fault._

_But one day he took things too far. The one person I had left and he tried to do that to me, it was just too much. I could take his blows, I didn't mind the pain but that was too much._

_I remember running for my life, but he was faster than me. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I thrashed about, kicked, and punched. Our struggle led us into the kitchen. I didn't know what to do, suddenly everything, all the pain came rushing back into me and I struck him. He flew back into the counter hitting his head. I could see crimson flowing out, but I didn't care. I ran into my room and locked the door. All that night I wept._

_The next morning when I came out he wasn't there. I found a note on the kitchen table. It was from him. It said how sorry he was. It said that he was sorry for everything that ever happened. It said that he was leaving…to where they were, and I knew that he was gone. Everyone had left me, all alone in this world._

_The Fourth Tragedy_

_There is only one word to say._

_Me._

TRAGEDY TRAGEDY TRAGEDY TRAGEDY TRAGEDY TRAGEDY TRAGEDY

Hope you liked it!!

About Yameru's name

Yameru is the mix of the Japanese word, Yami, which means Dark and Enzeru which means Angel

So in short Yameru means Dark Angel

And

Yeshua is the most sacred name of god

In the bible it's only mentioned once

The score so far—Envy is totally owning Roy

Roy: 1

Envy: 4

Come on ppl!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Of Paperwork and Constipation

**PLEASE READ: this will be following the storyline, the Brigadier General is already dead Hughes is not dead yet and it's a bit before the incident at Lab 5.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.**

**Note: There will be several modifications in order to bring in Yameru. Roy is finally making his move in this chapter!! A majority voted for Envy x Yameru and I was thinking it was because I haven't really given Roy a chance yet (not that I don't like Envy!! I love him!!) **

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!! I KNOW IT'S BEEN MONTHS, BUT I'VE JUST BEEN A LAZY JACKASS SO SORRY!!**

I sincerely apologize for all spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes

I had a Beta but for some reason I couldn't contact her, so I had to edit this myself.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

I can see it, it pours out ever so slowly.

I can smell it, my mind drowning in it that ever so familiar stench.

I can taste it, that sickening flavor that makes my stomach wrench.

(AN not meant to rhyme but HAH! I'm a poet, genius)

I cam hear it, that sweet sigh of bliss that escapes my lips.

I can feel it, the warm sensation of that thick liquid spreading across my skin.

I can sense it, the blade grazing over the expanse of pale flesh.

It hurts, I know. But I can't help but smile as my hands stain crimson.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

**Chapter 3: Of Pedos and Paperwork**

First Lieutenant Hawkeye was utterly exhausted. She had spent the whole night working overtime because of the incident. The First Branch Library had been burned down completely. The entire Central Headquarters was in chaos. The mood from the General's Promotion Ceremony a few days a go had been completely washed away, leaving everyone in disorder. Not to mention, there was a certain blonde chibi who kept shouting about how he had finally got permission to use the Library only to have it burn down…

In the past few nights Risa had worked her ass off, running back and forth between the First Branch and Headquarters, delivering news updates and any new found information. Her legs, to put it simply, felt like they were going to fall off. And now, she was standing behind Colonel Mustang, not even being allowed to sit because it would be "disrespectful". But Risa was only human (despite what many may think) and a human couldn't stand such fatigue, and the only solution she could find was to fall asleep…on her feet.



Hawkeye was really trying to stay awake, REALLY…it's just that she wasn't doing such a good job…in attempt to keep conscious, she started to think of random things…

Black Hayate…Risa hadn't been able to go home since the night before due to the incident, which meant Hayate had been left alone for a whole night…what if he wasn't able to sleep, what if he was starving, what if…he peed on the floor?

"Lieutenant."

Hawkeye's eyes snapped open, looking for the source that called out her title, her eyes landing on a certain black haired playboy.

Attempting to suppress a yawn, she answered, "Yes, Colonel?"

"I want to sleep with Ed."

In all honesty, Risa was absolutely speechless. "S-s-sir, bu-but I thought you were straight! But not only are you a homo, but you're also a pedophile! Oh my fu--"

"Lieutenant! What the hell are you talking about?" Mustang's eyes were wide, and his face was distorted into the "WTF" look. Everyone in the office was staring at them.

"But, sir, you just said that you want to sleep with Ed!" There were two results that spread throughout the office, everyone either, one, was laughing their asses off or were two, thinking the same as Mustang, "I think Hawkeye is on crack."

Regaining his composure, somewhat, Roy stood up from his leather chair and looked at his co-worker in the eye, "Lieutenant Hawkeye, I said that you should go to go to sleep on your bed, not I want to sleep with Ed."

"Eh?" Risa was obviously confused. Oh, how Roy wished he had a camera on him, it wasn't everyday you see Hawkeye looking so stupid.

"That means, Lieutenant, that you should go home."

"Oh…"

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Yameru P.O.V

I frowned as I stared at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Dark black circles were clearly evident under my silver orbs. I, along with just about the whole of Central Headquarters had stayed up the past few days investigating the site of the burning. Most of the clues led to some sort of fight between Scar and an unknown enemy…well at least we thought it was an enemy.

I gently poked the dark bags under my eyes, not caring; I finished washing my hands and walked out of the bathroom nearest to my office. I was never one for make up; in fact I hated the foul things. Make up was just a bunch of tools that vain woman use to satisfy themselves, pathetic really.

Finally reaching my office, I opened the oak doors and took the few long strides to my desk, sat down in the chair and swiveled around to face the mountains of paperwork that lay there. Moaning inwardly, I took out a pen from a drawer and started on the boring tree-killers.



I didn't last long. After a few minutes I was already bored out of my mind. Paperwork annoyed me as much as when Lieutenant Colonel Hughes ranted about his Elysia or when Armstrong decided to give me a history lesson on his family. But at least that kind of annoyance pissed me off instead of boring me… I swear one day the stacks of paperwork on my desk were going to topple over and suffocate me to death.

Making sure to cap the pen so the ink wouldn't leak, I laid it on a stack of papers and laid back into my chair. Turning so I was now facing the wide window that looked over the Central Headquarter's courtyard, I stared over the vast road of stone lined with trees and bushes every here and there. I stayed in that position for a few moments, sighing I prepared myself to take on another mile of paperwork, until something caught my eye.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Roy's P.O.V

I groaned, I had a serious headache. Everyone had been so tied up with the burning of the Central Library, I knew. And I knew that everyone was dead tired, but Risa's outburst was totally uncalled for. Seriously, though! I mean what the effing hell? How did someone mistake "I think you should go to sleep on your bed." For "I want to sleep with Ed?" Especially when I'm the one saying it! Me, the sexy, irresistible man that all the ladies want, and she dare call me a homo pedophile!

I knew there was something wrong with Risa, from the very first time she said that she didn't find me at all "smexy". But I didn't think that it was _this_ bad! I sighed, Hawkeye definitely needed a boyfriend…

Then it hit me, like a heap of paperwork, Hawkeye needed a boyfriend! And Havoc needs a girlfriend (since I stole his). We could have a double date! Havoc and Hawkeye and me and my "girlfriend". Why hadn't I thought of this before…oh wait I did, but I had just been too afraid of losing my uh…_thing_ to do anything! And then it hit me…again. I would still probably lose my _thing_ if I try to set up Risa with Havoc. And besides, if I bring along the girl I stole from Havoc (I think her name was Jessica or something like that) Havoc would probably break into tears. I groaned again, letting my head drop onto my desk, sending documents flying.

There would be no way in hell, that I'd be able to set up a double date with Havoc and Hawkeye, it was just plain impossible…unless I get someone that Hawkeye was afraid of, or at least respected. But the only ones that the Lieutenant would refrain herself from shooting would be the higher ups, and the higher ups were a bunch of old geezers…except…the General!

Yameru would be perfect! There was no way that Risa would dare do anything to me if I was with the General! And besides, getting to know the general better wouldn't be so bad, heck, if I get her on my side, I could use it to my advantage!

I smirked at my cleverness. Ha! I was smexy and smart! God truly wasn't fair to make me so perfect. Glancing towards the clock on the opposite wall, my smirk grew wider 12:42 pm only a few minutes till lunch break, perfect timing. Abruptly standing up, and nearly turning over the table, I marched out of the office all eyes following me, my trademark smirk still on my face. Convincing the General couldn't be all too hard…right?

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Yameru P.O.V

Sergeant Denny Brosh was running across the courtyard towards the Central Library, where the fire had not reached, a large stack of papers in his arms. And that was when I remembered the Elric 

Brothers. Grinning at my own fortune, I popped out of the leather chair and walked quickly out the door.

I was halfway down the hallway when I heard it.

"General?"

I recognized that voice almost instantaneously. But unlike so many times before, it wasn't laced with malice and hate but a sort of playfulness and cheer that I wasn't use to.

Pivoting on my left foot I spinned one hundred eighty degrees to face the source of the voice. My eyes were met with black hair, black eyes, and something that scared me. It was Colonel Mustang, something I could tell merely by voice but there was something odd about him. On his face I could see this THING that I had seen several times before when I bumped into him on the streets. It was his smirk. The one he had used on gawd knows how many girls before me. And while this smirk charmed them, it scared the living shit out of me, and I don't scare easily.

Resisting the urge to run from him, I found my voice and answered, "Yes, Colonel Mustang, is there something I can help you with?"

"Well actually, General, yes there is something." His voice was sickeningly sweet, I felt I was going to get a cavity just from listening to him.

I clenched my hands, and spoke through gritted teeth, "Oh? And what would that be, Colonel?"

"Hmmm…well let me think…"

Oh, hell no. Sure, Mustang had only recently ended his loathing of me but I still knew him well enough that he had some sort of devious plan up his sleeve that obviously included me.

"I don't have time, Mustang, hurry."

His smirk grew even wider yet. Shit, I must have said something wrong.

"That's quite true isn't it? Well, General why don't we talk this over a cup of coffee?"

"I have paperwork to do, Colonel."

"Ah, but it's lunch break."

"I have much more paperwork to complete; I don't have time for a lunch break."

"Oh? Then why don't I help you with it, so you'll finish faster? Think of it as some quality time to get to know you better." Hah, please quality time? My ass.

"I would like to decline that offer, Colonel"

"So then, coffee it is."

My brows furrowed, my mind desperately searching for some way out and came up with…nothing…damn, so much for being smart.

"Fine…but you're paying." His smirk was starting to seriously piss me off.

**BSBOBDSOEBFBONVODFNOSDFHGOATRWEDOGNVLODFNVLDVMMJVZ.ODONGODSBDL**

Maes Hughes has been quite tired of late. But over all he was just plain irritated. Due to the fire of First Branch he had been too busy (being the head of the Investigation Department after all) to have a decent play time with his dear Elysia and Gracia, and that made him VERY grumpy. It was now lunch time at Central Headquarters and Hughes was drinking a cup of black coffee in one of his favorite cafes. Roy had used to come with him but then the colonel had claimed that he was sick of hearing his bearded war comrade talk about his ever so perfect Elysia. But of course that was probably one of Roy's many excuses to ditch out on his old friend for some random chick he found last night, after all how can any one ever get enough of his perfect Elysia? Yes, that was Maes' twisted logic, but it made perfect sense to him.

Ah! Speak of the devil! Here came old Colonel Mustang now, with none other than a girl walking beside him…but this was no random chick on the street, oh no! Far from a random chick this one was! Absolutely not a random chick! This was none other than THE General Yeshua. And not only that but, unlike any other random chick who Roy had picked up, this one, instead of looking charmed and cheery, looked like she was going to throw up and was suffering from severe constipation.

After picking his jaw up from the ground, Maes Hughes quickly gathered his thoughts that had fallen out of his brain, grabbed his cup of coffee and ran behind the counter. Completely ignoring the teenage high school student who had a serious case of acne and who's name was Bill. Bill had been working at the café for only about a week and was trying to figure out what his boss had told him to do if any weird men tried to climb behind the counter.

"Uhhh…sir?"

Without looking, the weird, probably insane man with glasses handed him a picture of a baby riding a tricycle, "Here, for you."

Now Bill was very confused, and was sure that all this stress given by weird customers was why he had so many pimples! "Uhhh, thank you sir."

"Cute, isn't she?" the weird freak of a man asked, taking a slow sip of his coffee while staring intently at the doors of the café.

"Sure…" Bill wondered, maybe this guy was some sort of pedophile? The acne infested teenager shook his head to rid himself of such scary thoughts, "Sir?"

This time the weirdo actually spared him a glance, "Look kid, just shut the hell up okay?"

Gulping, Bill only nodded and turn back to face his register. He still couldn't remember what his boss had told him to do with weirdos behind the counter.

**QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNMQWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM**

Yameru's P.O.V

I seriously think I'm going to puke. Never in my life had I ever gone on date with someone, heck I don't think I've ever even gone anywhere, in the past few years, with a second person, not counting my teacher. And yet, here I am, walking with mankind's biggest manwhore, clutching my stomach and looking paler than ever.

However the walking libido, a.k.a. Colonel Roy Mustang, didn't seem fazed at all, in fact the smirking bastard seemed like he was enjoying himself! Oh, how I wanted to punch that smirk right off his face. I almost wished that he still hated me.



My thoughts scattered when I bumped into something muscular and warm. Looking up silver orbs met black ones, and the urge to puke got stronger.

The Flame Alchemist flashed a grin, "Is something wrong, General?" he bent down bangs brushing against my forehead, "Or did you just want to touch me?" Shit, I couldn't take it anymore, hands flying up to cover my mouth out of instinct, I pushed past the Colonel, who was now grinning like a moron and rushed toward the restroom.

Running into to one of stalls and not bothering to lock the door, I emptied what little food I had eaten in the past few days into the white toilet bowl. One hand balancing my weight on the toilet seat and the other holding up long black strands of hair to make sure it didn't get in the orangey colored fluid that flowed from my mouth.

Finally finished, I wiped my mouth with some toilet paper, flushed, and walked out the stall, ignoring the odd stare given by a five year old who looked like she was going to shit in her undies. Thoroughly rinsing out my mouth to make sure no remnant of undigested food was left.

It was when I looked into the mirror that I found out why the little girl looked so frightened. I looked, in simple words, half-dead.

My hair which was usually tied up in a neat ponytail was messy and sticking up at odd places, and the black bags under my eyes, darker than ever, stood out on pale skin that looked sickly. I looked as if I should be lying down with a needle stuck in my arm in a hospital, which maybe I should be.

Sighing, I pulled the black hair tie out of my uncoordinated hair, and attempted to finger comb my hair which proved to be VERY painful. I gave up and left my hair down, hoping the elbow length hair wouldn't get in the way.

Letting out another sigh, I walked out the restroom, leaving the still wide eyed five year old, staring.

And it was when I saw a certain black haired colonel waving at me from one of the tables that had been set up beside the glass window that I remembered why exactly I had thrown up the carrots and mash potatoes from yesterday's lunch menu.

Groaning inwardly, I walked to the supposedly attractive man and sat in the chair across from him, hoping to keep as much distance as possible.

"So, General," a taunting note in his voice, "What would you like?"

I replied, attempting to make it seem like I wasn't resisting the urge to kick him in the balls, "Just coffee, thank you."

He raised an eyebrow, "Nothing to eat?"

"No, you goddamn bastard, I just threw up a week's worth of food, because of you, you son of a bitch! Does it look like I want to eat?"

That's what I wanted to answer at least, but being me, I have a reputation to uphold, even if it's not exactly a good one. "No, just coffee."

He nodded, flashing a grin at me (which made me cringe), he stood up and walked towards the counter to order. Groaning, I let my head slam onto the small table, hair flying all over the place. It hadn't even been the first five minutes and I was already begging (in my mind of course) to leave. I will never again look down on paperwork, if it meant getting away from this Colonel from hell.

**COLONEL FROM HELL COLONEL FROM HELL COLONEL FROM HELL COLONEL FROM HELL**

I couldn't help but grin like some insane maniac as I watched the ever so calm General run towards the little lady's room clutching her mouth as she went. Of course she was probably going to puke because she couldn't stand my sexiness, after all that's how it is with just about every other random chick I pick up (or steal) on the streets. It's not like she was going to throw up because I was disgusting her or anything…yeah, that was absolutely impossible. I am THE Roy Mustang after all. And it seems that despite what many may think, the General was still a woman with hormones, and every woman with hormones couldn't resist me.

My eyes skimmed the café looking for a place to sit, soon falling on a small table with two cushioned chairs next to the window. That was where I use to sit with Hughes, but being fed up with his rants up his family I had ceased to ever come again. It had been about a year now since I last came here. Thank whatever God was up there that Hughes wasn't here now, otherwise he'd be snickering and taking pictures of me and the general, that would be definitely bad.

I made my way to the small table, passing the counter on my way, and I swore I heard a snicker that sounded oddly like Hughes…sitting back on the chair that face the restrooms I glanced back at the counter but the only one there was some teenager who had some seriously acne. I shuddered, what if I had acne that bad? Shuddering again, I placed my attention on the door that had the picture of a stick figure in a dress, waiting for my companion to come out, glimpsing back every now and then at the pimple tainted redhead.

Hearing the sound of a door opening, I saw Yameru walk out sighing softly, but what I noticed first was her hair. Every time I had saw her before she had her hair in a ponytail or in tight bun, but today, her hair was down. She looked unexpectedly good, even thought I could make out the few knots that appeared here and there, and her face looked like it had better days. She really needed some rest.

Raising a gloved hand I waved at her, trying to catch her attention. Apparently it did. The second she saw me her face had scrunched up in a sort "Oh, fuck no." kind of face mixed with "Get me the hell out of here." I was very good at reading faces. But of course, the "Oh, fuck no." was probably because she was too shy and hadn't prepared herself to talk to me. And the "Get me the hell out of here." Was probably from not wanting to embarrass herself…yes that must be what it is…

Ha! Oh, how I amuse myself.

I eyed her as she placed herself in the seat opposite of me, her eyes tired, "So General, what would you like?" I said, my voice hitting a tone that I knew would annoy the ever so taciturn general.

I couldn't help but smile as she twitched, almost as if she were trying to withhold herself from doing something, "Just coffee, thank you," was her muttered reply.

I raised an eyebrow, "Nothing to eat?"

"No, just coffee." She repeated monotonously.

I nodded, grinning at her, merely for the sake of irritating her.

I frowned inwardly as I took my place in line, glancing back at the obviously fatigued general. She looked like one of those zombies from those horror films the guys and I would go watch. Sure, she was still pretty in an eerie way, but nevertheless, a zombie.

"Sir?"



I snapped my head back towards the cashier, wincing slightly as my delicate eyes were met with oily hair and bumpy skin to match.

"How may I help you today sir?"

Averting my eyes slightly, I spoke, "Two cups of coffee and a slice of a sugar crumb cake please."

The adolescent nodded and went to retrieve the respective items. I couldn't help but sigh slightly as the high school student maneuvered his way back towards the counter.

My eyes narrowed as the thin body almost tripped over shit knows what, muttered an apology, and placed something on the counter. Frowning once more, I handed him the right amount of money and stole a glimpse back at the spot where "Bill" had tripped. Something suspicious was definitely going on.

Grabbing the tray, I brought it back to the table where the General now sat erect in her chair, her hair placed behind her shoulders.

Setting the two cups down, I watched her as she eyed the cake, "I never thought you were one for sweets Colonel."

"I'm not," I said bluntly, "It's for you." With that said, I placed the plated of sickeningly sweet dessert in front of her.

Her brows furrowed, "But I—"

"I got if for you," I interrupted, "you should eat it, after all, you wouldn't want to disrespect your subordinate's hospitality now would you?"

She frowned deeper than ever. Grabbing the fork that had been placed on the tray, she sliced the corner of the sugary perfection and stuck it in her mouth and repeated. Obviously, she had no further objection.

Taking a slow sip of the boiling coffee, I watched her, thinking of something to talk about. Then it hit me.

The couple weeks before, after my stupid outburst, she had told me: "Perhaps, when we get to know each other a bit better Colonel, maybe then, I'll tell you."

I have always loved challenges, and this was one challenge that I don't plan on giving up on.

"So, General…" I trailed off, waiting for her to respond.

"What is it Colonel?" she swallowed a bite of her little delight, her attention on me once more.

"There's been rumors flying around that you have this tattoo on your left arm, care to show?" I watched her intently, looking for any sign of recognition.

There was a loud clatter as she dropped her silverware against the glass dish. She glared at me, eyes now slits. "I would think that a high Colonel as yourself Mustang," she hissed out my name like poison, "would be able to ignore such foolish, idiotic gossip."

"Well," I said, leaning slightly towards her, "if it's such "foolish, idiotic gossip" why don't you prove it wrong?" I reached out for her left arm.



And before I knew it, her face was inches from mine, our noses brushing against each other. I would have found the action erotic if it weren't for the fist wrapped stiffly around my neck and the look of ferocity in those silver orbs.

Her voice came out a strained whisper, "I don't feel the need to prove myself innocent of such things, Colonel Mustang. And I would think it'd be quite wise of you if you were to never again, mention such a marring on my left arm." With that, the suffocation pressure was gone and she was walking out the door.

I watched her as she body disappeared into crowd, gently rubbing my throat where her gloved fingers once clenched. Now I know why she was general.

Composing myself, I grabbed my coat, and followed her footsteps out of the café, ignoring the pondering looks given by the other customers.

I had to find Hughes, and I needed to find him _now. _There was something—there were _many_ things that I needed to know, and they were all about a certain raven haired general.

I had questions, and I want answers.

-.-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

I sat, foot tapping, eyebrows twitching.

Employee lunch breaks had ended at least a good half hour ago and that damned, good for nothing Hughes was no where to be found. So here I was, stuck in one of the stiffest arm chairs known to man.

And after another waste of five minutes the bastard finally decides to show his scrawny little ass.

The old "friend" came skipping in through old wood doors a cracked up smile on his face that would make any passer by think he had just shot up some good ones. "Sooooo, my good man," his idiotic grin still plastered to his face, well someone was obviously happy, "What can I do for you today on this fine afternoon?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Can it Hughes. I have a job for you to do."

The bespectacled man mocked a groan and clutched a hand to his chest, "So rude, Roy! You know you should be honored that I'd be willing to do anything for you at all."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Hughes, just get the file for me." With that, I pulled a piece of crumpled paper out of one my many pockets and threw it at the man across.

He caught it gingerly and with every flick of the eyes, his grin grew wider.

"Tch, tch, want to get to know the general more do you? Never thought you'd be the type to stalk."

I narrowed my eyes further if at all possible, "I know you have them Hughes, just feed me the information."

The family man sighed, "As I thought Roy, you know me well." With those words he unlocked a drawer from the desk and pulled out a rather thing file.

I leaned forward, interest peaking.



The major pushed his glasses of the bridge of his nose and began his analysis, "Well, let's see… Obviously, there's not much info on her and it took years to gather this up…For starters, she first joined the military at eighteen yrs old—"

"No Hughes, I don't care for about what happened after she joined I want before."

"Tch, picky as always. Her father was a Xingese. In fact, he was a runaway from the Fu Clan."

I bolted up, "Fu? Isn't that the clan who protects the Xing royalty?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"But's that's impossible, no one ever escapes without being captured…"

"Ok, Roy, will you just shut up and let me finish?"

I frowned at him and nodded.

"Well his name was Fei-Jhi Fan and he managed to escape Central. There he met the General's mother, Beatrice Ftris. The married and had three children. The general, and her younger brothers, Kuro and Hikaru, twins. From a young age her father taught her the Xingese martial arts. At twelve, her mother was diagnosed with an unknown illness and died. It was recently discovered with the help of the Elric Brothers that it was the disease caused by the red water. Not much later her brothers were killed in a car accident and her father committed suicide.

She was temporarily placed in a foster home and continued to attend her school, Central Academy, an elite prep school that she got in to with scholarship. But on her fifteenth birthday, she disappeared and the next time she was heard of was when she joined the military." Hughes gasped for breath, the foolish man had managed to wheeze that all out in one breath.

I tapped gloved fingers against my ching thoughtfully. Yameru Yeshua… a true mystery to unsolved.

I backed out of the chair and gave the major a curt nod, "Thank you very much."

Turning, I stalked out the door, mind plagued with thoughts that words could not grasp.

Yameru was a like a wisp of smoke and he would not be able to hold her with bear hands. Oh no, I do believe that I'm going to have to bust out some of my tools for this job.

I paused as I reached the end of the corridor. If I wasn't mistaken, I do believe that Hughes said Central Academy, and I was quite certain that, that was where Riza went in her younger years.

I took a sharp turn and could feel my pace quicken.

This was going to be quite the challenge. And Roy Mustang NEVER backs down from a challenge.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

I'm sorry if got any technical terms wrong, but I was too lazy to look 'em up and make sure.

and sorry too for the LONG wait but...yeah I'm a lazy jack ass.

Oh, and remember guys! I eat up reviews lik Mustang eats up women so send 'em right up!!


End file.
